


Turned on to the Sunset (Like I've Never Been Before)/ Взведён до самого заката (Такого не было со мной)

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e12 About A Boy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам эпизода "Жил-был мальчик" (10.12). Если бы Сэма спросили, почему он испытал именно такие чувства, Сэм сказал бы, что скучал по своему брату. По своему настоящему брату, который давным-давно совершеннолетний. Или, может, потому что Сэм просто больной извращенец... или и то, и другое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned on to the Sunset (Like I've Never Been Before)/ Взведён до самого заката (Такого не было со мной)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of ["Turned on to the Sunset (Like I've Never Been Before)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3289106) by [Eugara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugara/pseuds/Eugara).

"Прекрати. Да что, блядь, с тобой такое?" — Сэм тяжело сглатывает ком в горле и крепче стискивает руль Импалы. Его пальцы трясутся, а ладони так вспотели, что соскальзывают с перфорированной кожи руля. И сердце бухает за рёбрами, частит барабанной дробью, пытаясь вырваться из груди. Если Дин присмотрится, он всё заметит. "Конечно же он заметит! Ты таращишься на него как стрёмный Гумберт-Гумберт — завис у детской площадки и пускаешь слюни. Что ещё ему подумать-то? "— Сэм делает большой порывистый вдох, набирая столько воздуха, что кончики пальцев начинает покалывать, сигналя о близкой отключке.   
И Дин тут вообще не помощник. Когда он садится в машину, то первым делом начинает разглагольствовать о своём чрезмерном подростковом либидо. Сэм пытается выбраться из канавы своих грязных мыслей, но Дин настойчиво затаскивает его обратно. Дин не может перестать болтать обо всём этом, Сэм не может перестать пялиться на него и думает, что до гипервентиляции, наверное, остался один шаг.  
— Ты там в порядке? — сухо интересуется Дин. У него слишком высокий голос. Слишком мягкий. Сэм не слышал такого голоса у брата долгие годы, но давно запертые воспоминания накатывают приливными волнами с каждым словом, вылетающим из рта Дина. — Сэмми?.. — снова тормошит тот.  
Дин присматривается, изгибая бровь, но его лоб не пересекают морщины. И нет гусиных лапок в уголках глаз. Никакой небритости. Ни квадратной челюсти, ни мозолистых грубых пальцев, ни сильных мускулистых рук, ни широкой груди. Это Дин и не Дин... но всё же — Дин. Дин, в точности такой, каким Сэм запомнил его, ещё будучи ребёнком. Тот самый Дин, что подтыкал ему одеяло в мотельной кровати, готовил макароны и зефирки и позволял верить в треклятого Пасхального кролика дольше, чем следовало, потому что это делало Сэма счастливым. Тот Дин, о котором Сэм впервые начал грезить — как давно это было! — просыпаясь в спутанных липких простынях, испытывая вину и ужас, и всё ещё чертовски возбуждённый. И тот самый Дин находится прямо здесь, у него острый подбородок и жилистое тело. Худой и смазливый, а тогда он казался таким, блядь, взрослым! Поверить невозможно. Он нависал над Сэмом, как один из героев древнегреческих мифов, о которых они читали в школе — прекрасный и сильный... Как он может выглядеть таким мелким сейчас? Как он может быть таким юным, таким незапятнанным, таким охуенно красивым?  
Сэм втягивает ещё один судорожный вдох, и тонкие пальцы Дина вцепляются в него.   
— Черт возьми, Сэм! — рычит он.  
Это звучит так неестественно для нового-старого тела Дина — котёнок пытается изобразить львиный рык — что Сэм может только истерически ржать, глотая слёзы.   
— У тебя совсем крыша съехала?! Останавливай машину! Слышишь?! — Дин пытается стряхнуть его руки с руля и свернуть на пустую обочину. У него не хватает сил вывернуть руль — он такой мелкий, Сэм легко может удержать его. Может без особых усилий поднять его на руки, чтобы Дин обхватил своими тощими ногами его талию, трахнуть его прямо на весу, посреди комнаты... И Сэму пора бы уже прийти в себя и самому вывести Импалу с дороги на обочину.   
— Поставишь на ней хоть одну ебучую царапину, будешь заполировывать это дерьмо! — угрожает брат, тыча тонким пальцем ему в бицепс, когда Сэм, наконец, дёргает ручник. А Сэму хочется схватить его за запястье и скользнуть этим пальцем себе между губ. Боже, он мог бы вот так весь член Дина себе в рот засунуть — его девственный, блядь, член!  
Господи, Дин же ребёнок сейчас. Он чёртов мелкий пацан, а Сэм всё равно хочет трахнуть его! Да что, блядь, с ним творится-то?!   
— Дин, я не могу, — панически выдыхает Сэм. — Не могу сделать это. Прости. Что люди подумают?  
Он роняет голову на руль, не обращая внимания на короткий гудок клаксона и прострелившую череп острую боль.  
— Я знаю, что Печать исчезла — это офигенно, Дин, правда, — но я не могу... — Он зажмуривается и сильнее вжимает лоб в рулевое колесо. — Я схожу с ума, старик, — бормочет он лихорадочно. — Я не могу не касаться тебя. И не могу прикоснуться. И я не смогу это делать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Эй, погоди-ка, — Дин опускает свою руку Сэму на плечо и начинает успокаивающе поглаживать круговыми движениями. У него такая маленькая ладонь, что она не охватывает и половины плеча. — Успокойся, малыш. Вдохни поглубже, хорошо?   
Сэм испускает слегка истеричный смешок, услышав прозвище. Малыш. Вообще-то та женщина в мотеле подумала, что Дин его сын.  
— Кто сказал, что ты никогда не сможешь прикоснуться ко мне, а? — спокойно возражает Дин.  
— Чего?.. — Сэм вскидывается и смотрит на брата, бестолково моргая. — Дин, я не могу. Ты же... — он машет рукой в сторону пассажирского места, — тебе четырнадцать, чувак!  
— Мне тридцать шесть, Сэм, — обрубает Дин решительно. Будто это Сэм тут дитя неразумное, а не Дин. — Мы можем делать всё, что захотим.  
— Издеваешься? — огрызается на него Сэм в ужасе. — Ты сейчас на семнадцать лет моложе меня, Дин. Как ты, блядь, себе представляешь... — он обрывает себя, поперхнувшись постыдными словами. — Люди думают, что ты мой ребёнок. Ты не можешь даже в чёртов бар пойти! Как с этим жить? Делать вид, будто ничего не изменилось?  
Дин замолкает на несколько секунд, внимательно изучая выражение лица Сэма. Потом моргает, осознавая — у него такие большие глаза на юном лице и уязвимый взгляд.   
— Так...подожди. Ты пытаешься мне сказать, что не хочешь?..  
И то, что Дин думает, что Сэм его не хочет, ранит гораздо сильнее, чем то, что вместе им не быть.  
— Конечно я хочу! — шипит Сэм, вмазав ладонью по приборной панели и нарочито не замечая, как морщится брат от такого обращения с машиной. — В этом-то и вся проблема, Дин. Ты долбанный подросток, а я всё ещё хочу тебя трахнуть. Вообще всё хочу с тобой делать.   
Он откидывается на спинку сиденья и проводит руками по лицу.   
— Ну что, теперь я достаточно больной извращенец? — хрипит Сэм.  
Дин сидит молча после истерики Сэма, и Сэм съёживается в затянувшейся мучительной тишине. Ну вот и ответ.   
— Прости, — наконец шепчет Сэм и тянется к ручнику. — Прости. Ты сказал, там девушка в беде. Хорошо. Я в порядке. Поехали.  
— Да ни за что, Сэм! — твёрдо говорит Дин — у него суровый, не терпящий возражений тон старшего брата. Смешно, потому что он сейчас выглядит не больше чем на двенадцать. — Если ты в таком состоянии поведёшь, то доедешь только до ближайшего фонарного столба. Мы можем потратить пару минут и всё исправить.  
Он стискивает зубы, вздыхает и влезает Сэму на колени.  
Сэм дёргается, будто тронул оголённый провод.  
— Нет, Дин. Что ты?.. Не надо.  
Но его брат решительно отметает все возражения и мучительно долго ёрзает у Сэма на коленях, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и Сэм не может не тереться, поддавая бёдрами навстречу его твёрдой тяжести.  
— Ты помнишь того ведьмака? — издалека начинает Дин, легонько прочёсывая волосы Сэма на висках. — В Миннеаполисе?  
— Не очень, давай поконкретнее, — стонет Сэм. Он раскидывает в стороны руки, подальше от Дина, сидящего у него на коленях, стараясь его не коснуться, хотя пальцы так и дрожат от желания это сделать.   
— Тот шулер, — поясняет брат, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы вжаться в Сэма ещё сильнее. Если он и заметил, что Сэм оборвал готовый вырваться стон, то ничего на это не сказал. — Ну, который выражался как лепрекон Лаки?*  
Сэм хмыкает, пытаясь хоть немного разогнать марево возбуждения, туманящее мозги.  
— Да, тот игрок в покер. Помню. — Конечно он помнит. Ту ночь он провёл за игорным столом, в бешенстве и отчаянии, в ужасе, что Дин умрёт прежде, чем Сэм до него доберётся. Да он в жизни этого не забудет. — А что?  
Дин расплывается в улыбке и становится точь-в-точь похожим на участника какой-нибудь дебильной мальчиковой группы.  
— Он вытянул у меня все мои годы, так? Я выглядел как долбанная Бетти Уайт**. — Сэм испускает удивлённый выдох, когда Дин нежно обводит большим пальцем его подбородок, а затем поднимает на него взгляд, убедиться, что теперь полностью завладел вниманием Сэма. Его глаза округлились, взгляд ясный и совершенно серьёзный. — Ты хотел меня таким? — тихо спрашивает он. Откровенно, прямо и честно — такими они и пытаются быть в последнее время. — Ну же, Сэмми, — добавляет он, подначивая. — Ты всё ещё хотел разложить меня, когда я стал похож на сморщенный изюм?  
Сэм чуть улыбается в ответ на шутку и погружается в воспоминания тех лет. Двух ужасных лет. Дин был в ярости, холоден к Сэму, тогда он вообще отказался прикасаться к нему, будто его предательство было инфекцией и Дин боялся подхватить её. Каждый раз, когда Дин бросал на него взгляд, он видел уродливую отметину той ошибки, перечеркнувшую лицо Сэма. И Сэм ничего не мог с этим поделать, даже если бы захотел. И даже пальцем не тронул Дина, пока с ними творилось такое. Сэму не хватило бы сил вынести отказ Дина и не сломаться.  
Но хотел ли он Дина?  
Да. Да, конечно хотел. Даже такого. Даже когда он выглядел как старикашка из той рекламы парка развлечений***. Не знал, как не жаждать его прикосновений. Никогда не умел. Это вписано в его ДНК.   
Сэм молча сглатывает и кивает.  
— И это то же самое, детка, — выдыхает Дин возле его губ. Нежности от него такого звучат ужасно пошло. Юный, невинный Дин с нежной кожей, он жилистый и сильный, умело двигает бёдрами, как блядский тридцатишестилетний бог секса, которым он, собственно, и является. Сэм скулит, его пальцы подрагивают, и он чувствует, как быстро тает его решимость. — Ну, — продолжает Дин, — если ты не спускаешь в джинсы от Братьев Джонас...  
— Боже, нет же, Дин. Нет.  
— Тогда всё в порядке, Сэмми, — говорит Дин, отстраняясь, чтобы заглянуть Сэму в глаза. — Ладно? — Дин мягко берёт лицо Сэма в ладони, наклоняется и целует в уголок рта. — Плевать, что другие подумают, — втолковывает он. — Мы всё равно скрываемся, живём одни. Да кого это волнует?  
Сэма волнует.  
Он медленно, осторожно кладёт одну руку на гладкую щёку Дина, повторяя его движение. Ладонь накрывает почти половину Динова лица. Сэм проглатывает свою неуверенность и медленно скользит взглядом ниже — брат практически утопает в безразмерной толстовке. Потом он поднимает другую руку и кладёт на худую грудь Дина, позволяя лёгким толчкам его сердцебиения себя успокоить.  
— Ты правда хочешь остаться таким? — осторожно спрашивает Сэм, его слова едва слышны за ровным гулом двигателя, работающего на холостом ходу.  
Брат вздыхает.  
— Я не знаю, старик, — он откидывается и машинально потирает предплечье, будто оно чешется. — Я хочу, чтобы Метка пропала, и если это единственный способ, то... — Он трёт лоб тыльной стороной ладони, заметно волнуясь. — Оно того стоит, верно? Никаких больше убийств. Никому не будет грозить опасность. Ни случайно подвернувшимся подонкам. Ни Чарли. Ни... ни тебе, — голос Дина надламывается на последнем слове. Конечно, это именно то, чего он боится. Дело именно в этом. По большей части. — Ну же, Сэмми, — ластится Дин, вздёргивая уголок рта в кривой улыбке, — на сколько это, на четыре года? А потом всё будет как прежде. Даже разницу не почувствуешь. Так ведь? — Сэм прикусывает язык, и Дин вжимается в его губы мягким поцелуем. — Выдержишь?  
Сэм должен ответить "да". Он должен сказать: "Конечно, Дин. Сделаю всё, что смогу, лишь бы тебе стало легче. Единственное, что имеет значение — чтобы Печать исчезла". Но Сэм тот еще эгоистичный ублюдок.   
— Дин, — шепчет он, на сердце всё ещё тяжело, но тело вполне согласно с таким развитием событий. — Хочу тебя вернуть.  
Дин тихонько фыркает.  
— Но я тут, — он ощутимо вжимается своими узкими бёдрами, и Сэм не может сдержать стон. — Я никуда и не собираюсь, мелкий.  
— Сейчас ты мелкий, — ворчит Сэм, невольно поддаваясь бёдрами вверх — и Дин такой лёгкий, что Сэм поднимает его каждым толчком. На самом деле. Дин такой маленький сейчас, такой юный, что Сэм ничего не может с собой поделать, вспоминая слова брата, сказанные в мотеле: "У меня там никакой растительности...".  
Сэм глотает сдавленный стон. Боже, он больной. Он чокнутый, ебанутый на всю голову, но ему совершенно пофиг. Потому что мысль о Дине, ещё не успевшем обзавестись "никакой растительностью", посылает разряд молнии в его позвоночник.  
— Да, вот так, Сэмми, — говорит Дин, выгибаясь на мгновение и подхватывая слетающие джинсы, которые теперь непомерно ему велики. — Ну же. Хочешь трахнуть меня прям так? Ты заполучил девственную задницу. Как думаешь, насколько она узкая? Блядь, ты можешь прижать меня к стене и удерживать на весу. Думаю, ты и одной рукой сможешь это сделать. Спорим, сможешь? — Он заглядывает в лицо Сэма на мгновение, прищуривается и понижает голос до игривого шёпота: — О-о-о, или ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя? Выдам тебе по полной программе. Хочешь подставиться, даже когда я так выгляжу? Я могу. Толкну тебя на колени и заставлю принять мой член. Всё что захочешь, Сэмми, — обещает он, — всё, что угодно.  
Сэм хочет выкрикнуть: "И то и другое!". Хочет сказать: "Да. Умоляю. Всё сразу". Обычные Диновские грязные словечки, произнесённые этим мягким, ломающимся голосом, просто добивают его. Есть только слабый намёк на тот низкий рокот, который появится в нём позже, и Сэм чувствует, что готов взвыть от желания. Дин снова подаётся вперед, впиваясь в его рот, на вкус он как торт с глазурью, и Сэм на седьмом небе, цепляясь пальцами за джинсы брата. Целоваться именно с такой версией Дина — то, о чем он фантазировал когда-то, и несмотря ни на что, он премного благодарен за этот шанс воплотить свои детские мечты.  
Дин обнимает обеими руками Сэма за шею, Сэм обхватывает спину Дина в ответ, накрывая ладонью почти целиком, прижимает брата к груди и сражается с молнией на его джинсах. Наконец у него получается и он издаёт победный вопль прямо Дину в рот, а потом смотрит вниз и напарывается взглядом на пару крошечных трусов. Узкие плавки, разноцветные. Сэм застывает и просто пялится, пока его мозг пытается осознать... что Дин носит чёртовы "Андерус"****. Сине-красные, с мультяшным щитом Капитана Америки, красующимся прямо на гульфике.  
— О боже! — хнычет он.  
— Чего?.. О, блядь! — стонет его брат, замечая, куда он смотрит, и откидывает голову назад в раздражении. — Наверное, это того мужика, похожего на собаку — он обводит жестом себя с головы до ног, — это не моя одежда. Наверное, он переодел нас, пока мы были в отключке и... пиздец. — Дин весь съёживается, когда рискует всё же взглянуть на Сэма. — Насколько это отбило желание?  
— Напрочь, — выдавливает Сэм.  
Его брат терзает зубами нижнюю губу и в тщетной попытке вернуть настроение трётся бёдрами.  
— Уверен? — спрашивает он соблазняющим тоном.  
Сэм ничего не может с собой поделать. Дин носит трусы с Капитаном Америкой, а у них там девушка в беде, поэтому никак... Не сейчас. Они должны сначала разобраться со всеми делами. Поэтому нужно было уже пять минут назад вернуться на дорогу. И Дин носит долбанные "Андерус"!  
Дин принимает его молчание за ответ.  
— Ну да, конечно, — ворчит он, соскальзывает с колен Сэма обратно на пассажирское место, дёргая молнию. — Блядский Двуликий. Ещё один повод прибить сукина сына.  
Сэм посылает мысленное "прощай" своей увядающей эрекции, снимает Импалу с ручника и выруливает обратно на пустую дорогу.  
— Итак, — говорит он через несколько минут, проведённых в тягостном молчании, — у нас есть план, когда мы доберёмся до места?  
— Спасти девушку, остановить негодяя, — отвечает Дин на автомате, пялясь в пассажирское окно. Он тихонько усмехается своим мыслям, потом отрывается от созерцания пролетающего за стеклом пейзажа, чтобы одарить Сэма одним из своих лучших соблазняющих взглядов. Это смотрится так развратно. Потрясающе, совершенно непристойно.  
— Потом мы вернёмся в мотель и устроим нам маленький праздник, а? — тянет он. — Распечатаем мою девственную печень парой шотов... потом распечатаем ещё кое-что. — Дин смешно шевелит бровями. — Как тебе такой план?  
Сэм посылает брату слабую улыбку. Он может видеть лишь бледную тень прежнего Дина в каждом движении его малолетней версии — и это причиняет ему боль. Из-за потери или от похоти или, может быть, из-за чего-то совсем другого. Но Сэм готов отказаться от этой единственной в жизни возможности, которую Дин предлагает ему прямо сейчас, если это всё исправит. Если это вернёт его Дина. Он сделал бы это с радостью. Не раздумывая. Он смотрит на правое предплечье своего брата — сейчас оно скрыто двумя слоями мягкой ткани— и там нет никаких отметин. Чисто. Сэм сглатывает и снова поворачивается лицом к дороге.   
— Да, — говорит он тихо, — это хороший план.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - строчка из песни The Monkee's "Sweet Young Thing"  
> * Лепрекон Лаки - лепрекон с коробки хлопьев "Лаки Чармс", неоднократно упоминаемых в СПН, [вот этих](http://luckycharms.com/)  
> ** [Бетти Уайт](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82,_%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8)  
> *** Старикашка из [рекламы Six Flags](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LU2yt6wOoK0)  
> **** Underoos - марка детского белья с героями комиксов, [полюбоваться](https://www.google.ru/search?client=opera&q=underoos&oe=utf-8&channel=suggest&gws_rd=cr,ssl&hl=ru&sa=X&oi=image_result_group&ei=JrWGVZGGOuLOyQONtYPwAQ&ved=0CBMQsAQ&tbm=isch)


End file.
